


Erissa Life Guardian

by Argonometra



Category: King of Dragon Pass (Video Game), Six Ages: Ride Like the Wind (Video Game)
Genre: Celestial Court (Glorantha), Death being an asshole, Erissa being best god, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, HeroQuest, Lawful Good, Old Gods, Out of Character, Prequel, Runes, Time Shenanigans, Timey-Wimey, Video Game Mechanics, as per usual, bros before hoes, gamebook, is best good, may not be finished, multiple options, written in style of wiki transcriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonometra/pseuds/Argonometra
Summary: The Erissa heroquest that we should have had.
Kudos: 3





	Erissa Life Guardian

[Quester] whirls to the gardens of the Celestial Court, where Erissa is picking berries. She notices [Quester]’s presence immediately. S/he knows that, although winning Erissa’s trust is not necessary to progress, succeeding will make future stations of the myth easier.  
How does [Quester] introduce himself/herself?

**1.** “I am one of the many humans who worship you.” _(Diplomacy/Lore test, bonus if clan has high Mood or invested magic into Harmony at Sacred Time)_

 _Success:_ [Quester] explains that humans will come into being in the future, as Erissa’s own power will, and the time-defying nature of heroquests. Subtly glad that she will finally receive respect, Erissa lays down her basket to listen to [Quester]’s stories. [+1 point to Clan Magic]  
Unfortunately, Death manifests at this moment. Erissa greets him, and he takes advantage of her courtesy to interrupt your conversation.

 _Failure:_ Erissa’s brow furrows in confusion. “Humans? I have never heard of such creatures.” [Quester] grimaces as they remember that mortals, even if they did exist in this era, would live far from the Celestial Court. His/her attempt to reassure the young goddess has only alienated her further. ( _if quester is not an Erissa devotee)_ <S/he also notices Erissa’s eyes flicker downward to the [deity of quester] rune on his/her honor belt, and knows she’s seen through his/her exaggeration.>  
Even worse, Death manifests at this moment, distracting Erissa with blandishments before [Quester] can explain.

**2.** “I am a fellow servant of Yelm.” _(Diplomacy/Lore test, bonus to Elmal, Osara, and Relandar questers)_

 _Success:_ Erissa smiles. “Of course…the Bright Father. What does he want with me?”  
[Quester] explains rapidly that s/he is there to keep Erissa from making a tragic mistake, the repercussions of which could threaten the sacred order of heaven. Erissa listens intently, and the warning seems to have sunk in.  
Unfortunately, Death manifests at this moment. Erissa greets him, and he takes advantage of her courtesy to interrupt your conversation.

 _Failure:_ Erissa touches [Quester]’s hands reassuringly. “I appreciate your concern, but the power of this…Yelm…is insignificant compared to that of my masters. I will trust in them to protect me, as they have ever since I was conceived.” [Quester] sighs, knowing their one opportunity to puncture the goddess’ complacency is gone.  
Even worse, Death manifests at this moment, distracting Erissa with blandishments before [Quester] can explain.

**3.** “I am a fellow servant of the Runes.” _(Diplomacy/Magic test, bonus to Erissa, Relandar, Raven, and Zarlen questers)_

 _Success:_ Erissa’s eyes sweep over [Quester]’s honor belt, over their sharp weapons and pattern-stitched robes. She blinks in realization. “Yes…yes, it seems impossible, but I can see them. I can see the Runes in your history, the paths of Truth and Illusion and Motion overlapping yours and those of your ancestors. I have served them so long, and yet…I had not dreamed they could persist through such a broken world as you come from.”  
[Quester] describes Death to her, how he claims to be a Rune but is really just a liar trying to sabotage the heavens. Erissa doesn’t quite understand, because she has never seen death before, but she promises to be wary of any strange gods.  
At this moment, Death manifests. [Quester] feels the False Suitor- or rather, the primitive shadow of him- cast a bitter glance at her/him. Undaunted, s/he tells Erissa, “Go to him. Show him <that we’ll never give up/ the power of our Rune*>.”

 _Failure:_ Erissa laughs disbelievingly. “A fragile, bloodstained being like yourself could not bear being in the presence of the Runes, much less serve them. Come, lay down in the grass, and I will mend the broken paths of sanity in your mind. Then you’ll understa-”  
She cuts herself off, presumably having heard Death’s call. Heedlessly she rushes over to the False Suitor, compelled by history itself to forget your clan’s warnings. [Quester] knows his/her attempt has failed.

**4.** Ask [quester’s god] to disguise quester as [him/her]. _(Magic/Bargaining test, option does not appear if Clan Magic at 0 or below. If quester is an Erissa devotee, the following option will appear instead)_ Summon your Erissa here to tell her past self the truth.

 _Success (if quester not an Erissa devotee):_ In a whirl of flame and radiant sunbeams, [Deity]’s mantle appears around [Quester]. Erissa forgets her apprehensions and rushes to talk with her fellow god, whose influence gives you just the right words to respond. Although [Quester] is barely conscious of himself/herself during this exhilarating moment, they are left with the warm certainty that Erissa has heard the clan’s warning. They also feel like [Deity]’s touch has left them with slightly greater knowledge of [skill]** than before.  
When the trance ends, [Quester] becomes aware that Death is lurking some way off in the grass, too intimidated by [Deity]’s power to come closer. S/he nods to Erissa, and the two stride forward boldly to meet her ancient enemy.

 _Success (if quester an Erissa devotee):_ Nothing happens, yet [Quester] feels that they have not failed. Some spiritual instinct tells them to wait.  
Suddenly, Erissa gasps and closes her eyes, as if caught in a trance. When she opens her eyes a moment later, they are an even deeper blue than before. “I heard her…my future self. She told me what I must do.” Abruptly she turns and walks into the grass. When [Quester] finally catches up to her, they see Erissa glaring at the horizon, talking to Death. More accurately, demanding that he explain himself.

 _Failure:_ Nothing happens. Erissa’s eyes narrow in distrust, but before she can repeat herself, Death calls out to her. Heedlessly she rushes over to him, compelled by magic itself to forget [Quester]’s presence. [Quester] sighs, knowing his/her attempt has failed.

* Latter variant appears if quester is an Erissa devotee.  
** Skill increased is whatever skill is most relevant to quester’s god; if Elmal/Osara then Combat, if Hyalor then Leadership, if Nyalda then Diplomacy, if Busenari/Inilla/Uryarda/Pela then Food, and so on.

**Author's Note:**

> Partial credit to the contributors of the Six Ages wikia, whose lovely transcripts of Rider myths inspired me to write in this style, and to buy the game. Thanks, you guys.


End file.
